Dance
by Emarold Heart
Summary: Sage meets a girl at a club who isn't really a girl at all, but will Sage realizing Cye's secret move things further then just a dance. Ha I suck at summaries.


Author's Note: Alright one of my friends told me I've been doing too many sad stories so this one is a bit happier… Sort of. Any ways it's a one shot, I think or at least will remain this way unless I get a really good review with a point as to why there should be another chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ronins or Kyra I do own Chloe, June, and Kiki.

WARNING: This fic contains Yaoi and men dressing in drag. Also there is YAOI M/M SEX you have been warned!

Dance with Me

"Hey Cye, sure you don't want to come?" Kento called up to him. The others were waiting for Cye to answer though they were positive they already knew the answer. Cye stepped out of his room and smiled down to his friends.

"Sorry but not this time Kento… I'm just not into dancing and drinking." He smiled watching his friends leave. As soon as they pulled out the driveway Cye dashed for the phone picking it up and dialing the numbers he had some accustom to.

"Yo what's up?"

"Hey Chloe their going out again."

"Don't say anything more. We'll be right over." Chloe chimed. Cye smiled to himself and set the phone down. He knew the schedule his friends went by perfectly. That was the only reason he was able to pull this off. The only way he could get close to the one he admired and loved so much with out anyone knowing. There was a knock at the door and Cye bolted for it.

"Chloe hurry I want to get there ASAP." Cye smiled opening the door. Chloe laugh and walked in with Kyra, June and Kiki.

"Come on then. Let's get you dolled up… Star!" Kyra smiled pulling out a make up bag. Star was the nickname they had given him, so he'd know when they were talking to him, mainly to tell him it was time to go.

"Kyra I already called dib on make-up." Kiki pouted, than laughed as they went up to Cye's room.

"I don't care who's got what just do it! I need to get out!

(At the club)

The music blasted through the air vibrating through the bodies of the dancers. Ryo and Kento were at the bar hitting on the women while sipping at their third round of drinks. Rowen and Sage were out on the dance floor picking up different women and dancing with them. Rowen headed over to the bar as the sound ended joining Kento and Ryo.

"The usual." Rowen smiled to the bar tender.

"How are the girls out there?" Kento asked jokingly.

"Egh, though I haven't seen that girl and her friends." Rowen frowned getting used to the certain group being there.

"Or maybe you just gave up to soon." Ryo smiled watching the group come over to the bar.

"Oh, greeted by sly smiles what luck." Chloe chuckled sitting next to Kento.

"You talk to us every time you come but we still don't have any names. With the exception of Kyra." Kento smiled sliding closer to Chloe.

"Ten bucks says Chloe still doesn't ask him for a dance." Cye smiled.

"You're on!" June smiled. Of course while Cye was off on the dance floor playing little miss drag queen she'd give Chloe a gentle push.

"Well I'm off to dance I don't know about you guys." Kiki said grabbing Sai's and Sakura's hands pulling them with her. Ryo and Rowen followed the three leaving Kento and Chloe to flirt and June to watch.

"Hey I was starting to think you wouldn't show." Ryo smiled at Cye. Cye smiled back weakly his eyes traveling towards his true reason for doing this.

"Alright one dance." Cye said hoping to please Ryo and get on with the night. He knew that Ryo had no clue that he was actually Cye but that's how he needed it.

Sage eyed the girl Ryo was dancing with. Auburn hair that was curled at the end a little. It was pinned back and part of it pulled up. She was wearing a blue spaghetti strap shirt and black skirt with a bit of a slant and frill at the bottom. She wore knee high boots that gave her two more inches then her usual height. Sage cut through the dance floor hoping to get over to this girl.

"Hey see you've spotted the same thing as the rest of us." Rowen smiled slinging an arm around Sage's shoulder. "You'll have to wait your turn."

"We'll see." Sage smiled removing Rowen's arm and walked over to Ryo and the girl. Sage placed a hand on Ryo's shoulder to get his attentions.

"Mind if I cut in." Sage asked smiling at Cye. Cye's heart leaped into his mouth. Finally after all this time Sage was actually approaching him, seeking him out rather than the other way around.

"No not at all." Cye answered before Ryo could say anything. Taking the hand Sage extended he followed him farther out on to the dance floor. Cye could hear his heart in his ear as Sage's hand moved along the bottom part of his silk blue shirt. Sage's body was pressed tightly against his back as they began to sway and grind against and with each other. Cye looked over his shoulder and into Sage's eyes. Sage was gorgeous and the smoky lights from the club always made him look even lovelier. Cye knew that he was blushing but he couldn't help it.

"What's wrong? You seem different tonight." Sage asked his breath warm on Cye's ear.

"Nothing just I didn't expect you to come to me." Cye smiled seductively. "Usually I have to find you and drag to the floor." Cye gasped as Sage turned him round so he was facing him.

"Well then I guess the hunter is now the prey… You really are beautiful." Cye blushed even more at Sage's comment. Sage chuckled placing a hand right above the curve of Cye's ass and pulled him closer. Cye lost track of time enjoying the small talk and closeness of Sage. Cye knew that the contact was driving him to new heights like always so he'd just have to make sure his secret was never touched.

"I'd like to get a name this time." Sage smiled his face very close to the girl. Her eyes were just like Cye's but then again there was a lot about this girl that reminded him of Cye probably why he liked dancing with her. Yet the more thought Sage put into the whole mess of the last month the more he was sure he knew who this was and they definitely were not a girl.

"Do you want a drink?" Cye asked fast.

"No but come here." Sage dragged Cye off the dance floor and outside of the club. "I've wanted to do this for long time." Sage said as he pushed Cye against the wall and pressed his lips against Cye's. Cye froze shocked by the action let Sage take full advantage. Sage took the chance and slipped his tongue into Cye's mouth pulling him closer. Cye melted into Sage's grip forgetting everything but Sage, and the fact that Sage was kissing him. Their tongues rubbed against each other as Sage tasted Cye.

"Yo Star it's time to go!" Kyra called, trying to get Cye's attention. Sai ignored her and continued to relish in the kiss. Sage's hand roamed along Sai's side and Sai's hand buried them selves in Sage's hair.

"Come on Star!" Kiki yelled jumping up and down. Sage moved closer pulling Sai into his body. Cye gasped as Sage brushed against his concealed erection and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Sage asked though he knew exactly what was wrong. Cye opened his mouth but someone else caught Sage's attention.

"Hey Casanova we're leaving. Come on!" Rowen called to Sage.

"I've got to go. See you later. And I do mean to see you later." Sage kissed Cye's cheek and ran over to his friends. Cye stay frozen touching his cheek while Sage and his friends drove away.

"Come on!" June grabbed Cye's arm and dragged him to the car.

"He kissed me!" Cye smiled, blushing a little.

"That great! Now buckle up! And spill all the details!" Kiki smiled sliding in next to Cye.

"KIKI!" June gaped at her friend shocked she'd say that. Well not truly shock but it was still rude. As Kiki bombarded Cye with questions reality hit him.

"Oh my god! They left already! They're going to beat us back!" Cye's eyes widen with fear.

"No they won't! Just hold on!" Chloe called back blasting Like a Prayer and slamming on the gas. It wasn't long before they saw Sage's car and Cye's friends. "Okay Cye duck down!" Chloe smiled and speed by them.

(Mia's House)

"Cye we're back!" Kento yelled.

"Quiet! He might be a sleep." Rowen hissed looking at the clock. It was four in the morning and probably their latest night yet.

"Morning." Cye yawned from the top of the stairs. His hair was drenched and a towel was wrapped around his waist.

"Night I'm going to bed." Rowen said passing Cye up the stairs.

"So I guess I shouldn't start breakfast till later." Cye chuckled as the tried bunch walked by him.

"Are you coming back to our room?" Kento asked poking his head out of their room.

"No I have a changed of clothes in the bath room." Cye said and Kento raised an eyebrow to why he was walking a round in a towel. "The phone was ringing."

"At this time?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah, a prank caller. I wasn't sure if you guys were home or not so I answered it." Cye explained slipping back into the bath room hoping to dodge all other questions. He let out a sigh of relief as he heard the rest of them go to their rooms and shut the doors. Cye slipped out of the bath room with his drag outfit in hand, and headed down the hall towards the stairs. Truth was his clothes were in the kitchen. Chloe had called and told him that. Cye had dashed out of the car so fast he forgot to grab his change of clothes. Kyra had used her magic to get in the house and leave them in the kitchen. Cye was almost to the stairs when two hands grabbed him and pulled him into a room. One covered his mouth the other had grabbed his arm.

"Stop fighting." Cye froze dropping the clothes. "Next time you might want to take a cold shower Cye." Sage removed his hand from Cye's mouth.

"What are you talking about?" Cye asked spinning on his heels to face Sage.

"Cye don't play this game with me. I know what you've been doing. You also drop your outfit on my floor." Sage pointed to the heap of clothes. Cye looked down at the clothes blushing, he had been so careful to keep this a secret till now. "You've been playing dress up for the last mouth haven't you?" Sage smiled at Cye tilting his head up. "Why?"

"I… I wanted to dance with you… I want to be with you." Cye confessed. Sage brought his face down towards Cye's pressing his lips to Cye's. Sage dragged his tongue across Cye's bottom lip asking for entrance. Cye opened his mouth eagerly, wrapping his arms around Sage's neck. Sage's tongue rubbed through out Cye's mouth, tasting the sweetness of him. Cye's eyes shot opened as he remembered what was down stair. "Wait." Cye pulled back from a confused Sage. "My clothes they're down stairs." Cye moved away from Sage and quietly but quickly grabbed his clothes then returned to Sage's room.

"You took your time." Sage teased claiming Cye's mouth once again. Cye rubbed his tongue against Sage's begging for a more firm assault. Smiling Sage broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around Cye's waist.

"Don't want to wait any more do we?" Sage chuckled placing a kiss on Cye's forehead.

"Please take me now." Cye begged grinding his hips against Sage's. Cye gasped and wrapped his arms around Sage's neck when he picked him up and carried him back to his bed.

"You know the others will know some things up when you're not downstairs or in your room." Sage pointed put laying Cye on his bed and crawling over him.

"I don't care!" Cye pulled Sage towards him crushing their lips together for another passionate kiss. Sage nipped at Cye's bottom lip till he felt Cye's lips part. Cye's sucked on Sage's tongue not wanting him to break the kiss.

"You sure." Sage asked caressing Cye's cheek.

"Yes. I wanted this since…." Cye blushed and looked away. Sage smiled down at him and ran a hand down Cye's bear chest. Sage nipped and sucked at the nap of Cye's neck. Cye moaned arching up off the bed lacing his fingers through Sage's hair. Sage bite Cye's neck really hard, before moving further down Cye's body. Sage flicked his tongue out over Cye's nipple while his fingers pinched and teased the other.

"Ahhh! Oh God Sage!" Cye arched up as far as Sage would let him pulling at his hair. Sage kissed the hard nub once more before moving to the other one. "Sage Please!" Cye begged grinding his hips against Sage's, sick of waiting. Sage released the nub from his mouth, and pulled the towel away from Cye leaving him fully exposed. Cye gasped and tried to arch up, but Sage had pinned his as he took Cye's sex into his mouth. Delicious sound of pleasure poured from Cye's mouth and excited Sage even more. Cye was in heaven he never imagined that anything could feel so wonderful. Cye groaned with frustration as Sage's mouth left him unfulfilled.

"Hush… Just a little longer." Sage whispered brushing his lips against Cye's. Sage reached over to the nightstand next to his bed grabbing a bottle of oil. "Do you want this?" Sage showed Cye the bottle then kissed his temple.

"God yes… Just… Oh God Please! I need you!" Cye gasped rubbing his hips against Sage's. Sage chuckle and slid off of Cye. Cye followed Sage's hands letting them position him how Sage wanted him. Cye looked over his shoulder at Sage wanting to see what the warrior of light was doing. Cye gasped as a slick finger slide inside of him. Sage added a second finger slowing moving them in and out searching for the spot that would make Cye scream. Cye pressed back against Sage as he stroke that spot and added a third finger. Sage moved his fingers in and out of Cye a few times before removing them. Cye winced in pain bitting his lips as Sage entered him. Sage kissed the base of Cye's neck waiting for Cye to adjust. Sage wrapped his hand around Cye's sex as he began to move in and out of Cye slowly. "Oh god Sage!" Cye moaned rocking back to meet each of Sage's thrusts. Cye screamed in pleasure each time Sage hit his special spot. "God Sage I…" Cye panted he couldn't hold out for much longer. "SAGE!" Cye screamed as he reached his climax, and Sage quickly followed. Sage pulled out of Cye then pulled Cye to him.

"I love you." Sage kissed Cye's forehead. Cye snuggled in to Sage resting his head on Sage's chest. Sage wrapped his arms around Cye protectively as both of them were over come by sleep.

The next morning Cye woke, he was lying next to Sage. The nights events flooded his mind, and he nuzzled into Sage's neck. Sage moaned his embrace around Cye tightening.

"Morning." Sage smiled kissing Cye.

"Morning." Cye smiled back at Sage. Cye slide out of bed and dressed himself, the other were probably up and probably noticed he was.

"Where are you going?" Sage whispered in Cye's ears wrapping his arms around Cye.

"Down stairs, love." Cye smiled leaving Sage to get dressed. Cye went down stairs and headed straight to the kitchen.

"Did you have a fun night?"

"What!" Cye asked shocked. He spun on his heels to face his best friend Kento.

"Everyone heard the two of you." Kento said and Cye blushed.

"So what if you heard… I guess then you realized that the girl at the clubs with Kyra and her friends was me to." Cye smiled walking over to Sage enjoying the shocked and dumbfounded looks on the other three faces. Sage claimed Cye mouth right there making sure everyone saw.

Author's Note: Yeah happy Sage Cye fic! Yes I usually spell it Sai but I figure I'd switch so the character search would pick up on it. Please R&R!


End file.
